Fire and Rain
by manelor
Summary: Banni d'Asgard, Loki retourne sur Terre, impuissant. Avec l'aide d'une jeune étudiante, Raleigh Alexander, il débute alors une recherche sur un livre antique qui pourrait changer son destin. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à la fabuleuse** VicVic221**, qui a donné son accord pour que je traduise son histoire. Je n'en suis donc que l'humble traductrice.

**Mot de la traductrice :** Me voici pour une toute nouvelle traduction, la première sur cet univers si magique des Avengers et de Thor ! J'ai adoré la traduire parce que selon moi, l'auteur respecte vraiment bien le caractère compliqué, contradictoire et ambivalent de notre cher Loki. J'espère que vous prendrez autant si ce n'est plus plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai eu à la traduire!

Je remercie mes deux fabuleuses bêtas que sont** EstL** et **ChatonJoli**. Deux belles personnes qui sont devenues mes amies au fil du temps.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"Into this wild Abyss

The womb of Nature, and perhaps her grave

Of neither sea, nor shore, nor air, nor fire,

But all these in their pregnant causes mixed

Confusedly, and which thus must ever fight,

Unless the Almighty Maker them ordain

His dark materials to create more worlds,

Into this wild Abyss the wary Fiend

Stood on the brink of Hell and looked a while,

Pondering his voyage ; for no narrow frith

He had to cross."

**Paradise Lost - John Milton**

Oo°oO

**Chapitre 1 : Indigne**

Au commencement de tout, il n'y avait rien. Alors, à travers l'espace vinrent l'obscurité et la lumière. Et à partir d'eux, deux mondes apparurent au sein de ce grand vide : au Nord, il y eut Niflheim et au Sud, Muspelheim. Avec leurs forces combinées, le froid du Nord et la chaleur du Sud, ils engendrèrent le premier géant, Ymir, qui engendra lui-même le premier Asgardien issu des glaces : Buri.

Buri eut un fils, Borr, qui épousa la géante Bestla et de leur union naquit les Æsir : Vili, Ve et Odin. Les trois frères grandirent dans la haine du géant Ymir, qu'ils renversèrent en le tuant. Le sang du géant forma une grande mer et ils utilisèrent alors le corps d'Ymir pour créer Midgard, qu'ils placèrent entre Muspelheim et Niflheim. Les os du géant devinrent les montagnes, ses cheveux donnèrent naissance aux arbres et son crâne fut placé au-dessus de Midgard pour créer le ciel au-dessus de la Terre.

Les étincelles laissées au sein du royaume de Muspelheim devinrent le Soleil, la Lune et les Étoiles et une fois leur tâche achevée sur Midgard, Odin et ses frères quittèrent le royaume, s'élevant par-delà les étoiles pour donner naissance à leur propre domaine, qu'ils appelèrent Asgard. Asgard devint l'un des neuf mondes et les gens composant son peuple prirent le nom d'Asgardiens.

Au travers de cet espace se situaient huit autres régions distinctes : Alfheim, le royaume des Elfes de Lumière. Hel, le royaume des Morts. Morts qui n'étaient ni honorés ni déshonorés. Jotunheim, la terre des Géants. Nidavellir, le royaume des Nains. Svartalfheim, le royaume des Elfes Noirs. Muspelheim, qui devint le royaume des Démons. Vanaheim, où habitaient les Vanir, la race jumelle de celle d'Asgard. Et Midgard, qui devint le royaume des Mortels de la Terre, mais qui était honorée pour ses liens étroits avec l'histoire d'Asgard.

Au centre d'Asgard se trouvait Yggdrasil, le frêne qui soutenait les neuf mondes et qui s'étendait dans les dimensions allant au-delà du royaume d'Asgard, grâce à ses grandes racines. De lui vint la connaissance et le pouvoir, accordant une extraordinaire longévité aux Asgardiens. Ce fut à cette époque qu'Odin se sacrifia, pour la souveraineté de la connaissance.

Alors que le royaume d'Asgard prospérait, les rumeurs concernant cette extraordinaire longévité arrivèrent sur Terre et c'est ainsi que les légendes Nordiques naquirent. Ces chansons et fables étaient contées au-delà du Bifrost qui connectait les mondes entre eux. Les mortels les adaptèrent pour répondre à leurs besoins tandis que les Asgardiens observaient de loin. Ces derniers se détournèrent finalement des humains, devant répondre à leurs propres besoins et faisant la guerre à d'autres royaumes.

Ce fut lors de l'une de ces fameuses guerres qu'il entra dans l'Histoire.

Odin, dans sa jeunesse, avait pris le pouvoir jusqu'alors détenu par son père Bor et gouvernait Asgard. Bor, maudit par un sorcier au Jotunheim, harcela Odin, le priant de trouver un sorcier capable d'inverser le sortilège, pour soustraire le royaume à l'enchantement qui avait fait de ce royaume le domaine des Géants de Glace. Par égoïsme, Odin refusa, gouvernant Asgard comme il lui plaisait, mais accepta néanmoins d'élever le fils du dirigeant vaincu comme le sien, à condition que Bor laisse Asgard à Odin.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Odin pour agir, et il mena les Asgardiens à la bataille contre les Géants de Glace, blessant leur roi, Laufey, au combat, de sa propre main. Alors qu'il battait le roi et dérobait l'arme de Malekith, Odin trouva un petit enfant déposé dans la forteresse érigé par les Géants de Glace. Odin prit l'enfant et l'éleva comme le sien à côté de son fils de sang, Thor, par pitié et par désir d'apaiser les tensions régnant dans les deux royaumes.

À présent, plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard, il était là...

_Seul.  
_

Dans une cellule sombre, humide et vide. Il était enchaîné au mur comme un animal en laisse et ses pouvoirs lui avaient été retirés par de puissants enchantements. Le ressentiment qu'il avait contre son père avait enflé en lui de manière exponentielle depuis sa captivité et il avait maintenant très envie de laisser exploser cette rage contre l'homme qui l'avait emprisonné ici comme un criminel.

Il marcha à pas mesurés le long du mur de la cellule, ses pieds nus rencontrant la pierre fraîche. Alors qu'il déambulait, la chaîne autour de sa cheville tintait à chacun de ses pas. Il se tourna lorsqu'il atteignit l'extrémité de la cellule et revint à pas mesurés en sens inverse, son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen par lequel il allait pouvoir laisser éclater sa vengeance quand il serait libéré par cet imbécile malchanceux et son idiot de frère.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, se sentant piégé et s'arrêta ensuite, écoutant attentivement les bruits de pas qui se répercutaient sur les murs et le plafond du couloir menant à sa cellule. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant soigneusement... il n'y avait pas une, mais deux personnes.

_Parfait._

Il lia ses mains dans son dos alors qu'il entendait, en un ensemble de bruits difformes, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Les gardes laissèrent place à Odin et Thor. Il resta stoïque, les regardant du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils entraient.

« Loki. » murmura Odin, regardant fixement l'endroit où il se tenait bien droit. « Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie, mon fils ? »

Il se tendit face à l'utilisation de ce terme affectueux et se détourna avant de recommencer à marcher le long de sa cellule, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner d'eux. Être enfermé avait été sa punition depuis son retour de la Terre il devait pourrir dans ce donjon - probablement pour réfléchir à ses actions et méfaits - jusqu'à ce qu'Odin ait réussi à trouver une façon de le punir convenablement. Il grinça des dents à cette pensée, se demandant si le vieil homme avait finalement décidé quelle serait sa punition. Cette pensée en était presque ridicule.

Si cela n'avait pas été lui, il aurait pu rire de toute cette histoire, mais il savait qu'Odin trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer ses actions. Il le détestait, détestait se retrouver en si mauvaise posture… S'il n'y avait pas eu Thor, il aurait réussi. Thor et ses amis Avengers empotés qui avait réussi à le battre tout à fait par hasard et non sans mal. L'ingéniosité avait joué en sa faveur, pourtant il n'avait pas pu mener son projet à bien, ses plans étant contrecarrés par le S.H.I.E.L.D et la traîtrise de Thanos, le maître des Autres.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demanda-t-il aigrement, regardant enfin Odin et Thor.

« Mon frère. » dit modestement Thor. « Ne nous tourne pas le dos. »

Il se retourna, ses yeux plissés alors qu'il regardait fixement les deux hommes, avant de se moquer. « Tourner le dos ? » répéta-t-il. « Vous tourner le dos ? » siffla-t-il, se retournant d'un bloc, « Comme vous m'avez tourné le dos quand j'ai eu besoin de vous ? Quand j'ai demandé votre aide ? »

« Arrête ça, Loki. » dit Thor, se rapprochant. « Tu as choisi ce chemin, tes choix t'ont mené jusqu'ici, ne te décharge pas de tes responsabilités maintenant, dans une vaine quête de pitié de notre part. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » siffla Loki. « J'ai prouvé que j'étais supérieur, que je pouvais diriger un royaume, comme jamais tu ne pourras imaginer le faire un jour ! »

« Loki ! Thor ! » gronda Odin, les interrompant. « Cela suffit. » continua-t-il. « Il est maintenant temps pour toi de faire face à ta sentence, Loki. »

Il attendit, silencieusement. Il pouvait seulement supposé qu'il allait être banni, obligé de vivre avec les démons, les elfes ou encore les nains, qui le harcèleraient avec impatience jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez et qu'il exprime ses regrets concernant sa tentative d'asservissement de la Terre.

« Midgard t'attend. » dit Odin, se rapprochant, regardant Loki fixement. « Tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qui tu es devenu et que tu mesures réellement quelles ont été les conséquences de toutes tes transgressions. »

« Midgard ? » répéta-t-il, son visage grimaçant à cette pensée. Vivre avec des humains ? Sur Midgard ? Il laissa échapper un bas grognement. « Je refuse, je reste ici ! »

« Et profiter de la nourriture et des boissons tandis que tu restes tranquillement sous notre garde soutenue ? » lui demanda Thor. « Mon frère, renonce à cette vaine fierté, accepte cette punition et tu pourras très rapidement revenir sur Asgard, auprès de ta famille. »

« Asgard n'est pas mon foyer. » rétorqua-t-il brusquement. « Je n'ai aucune famille. »

« Midgard est ta punition, Asgard ton foyer. Tu pourras rentrer lorsque tu auras compris que tes méfaits ne peuvent pas rester impunis et sont indignes d'un Prince ou même d'un supposé Roi. » dit doucement Odin, empêchant Thor de parler par une main levée.

« Père. » Loki commença à se déplacer vers lui avant d'être arrêté par les chaînes qui encerclaient ses chevilles et ses poignets. Il les regarda, grimaçant. Sachant qu'aucun sort ne pourrait le libérer de ses chaînes, autant chercher à plaider sa cause et ainsi obtenir la compassion d'Odin. « Père, soyez raisonnable. »

« Loki… » Le visage d'Odin semblait grimaçant dans la lumière terne de la cellule. « La raison n'a plus sa place ici. Ce que tu as fait, les offenses que tu as commises ne resteront pas impunies. Tu dois faire face aux conséquences, Loki. »

« Père, non ! » se tendit-il contre ses entraves. « Ceci est absurde, irraisonnable. Je ne mérite pas cette punition, je suis Roi ! » cria Loki, en colère. « Je suis le Roi légitime ! Un Roi noble ! Pas un Roi de substitution – un véritable Roi ! »

« Loki. » Odin s'approcha un peu plus de lui. « Tu n'es pas Roi, tu ne gouverneras jamais Asgard si tu t'obstines à emprunter le chemin du mal. » Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Loki alors qu'il chuchotait. « Que t'est-il arrivé, mon fils ? »

« Je ne suis pas votre fils ! » argua Loki tout en lorgnant par-dessus l'épaule d'Odin pour regarder Thor, qui était debout et regardait la scène sans rien dire. « Il est rentré, lui ! » cria-t-il à Odin, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour regarder Thor de nouveau, continuant à parler. « Ses transgressions sont égales aux miennes, pourtant vous le laissez être ici et vous le mettez sur un piédestal ! »

Loki regarda derrière Odin, continuant sur sa lancée. « Je ne reviendrai jamais une fois que vous m'aurez banni ! » Il lutta de nouveau, les chaînes tintant alors qu'il se déplaçait, observant le visage d'Odin devenir un masque de tristesse.

Odin s'éloigna. « Loki, ton frère a payé pour ses actions comme tu le feras. Il a voulu la guerre, comme toi et il a appris lors de son exil ce qu'était censé être un véritable Roi. Tu reviendras, mon fils, quand tu seras prêt. »

Loki le regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés. Il comptait sur Thor, espérant durant une fraction de seconde que le Dieu de Tonnerre puisse intervenir en sa faveur comme il l'avait fait par le passé, comme Loki l'avait fait lorsque Thor s'était retrouvé dans une position similaire.

« Loki Odinson, tu as désobéi aux lois les plus sacrées de ce royaume et aux ordres de ton Roi. À cause de ta fierté, de ton arrogance et de ta soif de pouvoir, qui était motivée par l'envie, tu as mis en péril l'équilibre des Neufs royaumes et tu as exposé des millions d'innocents à la menace d'une guerre. » Odin leva Gungnir, faisant claquer la fin du bâton sur le plancher de la cellule - l'énergie crépita dans l'air alors qu'un portail commençait à s'ouvrir derrière Loki.

Odin se rapprocha, sa lance toujours derrière lui alors que des étincelles sortaient du bout de son bâton, créant un tourbillon. « Tu es indigne de ce Royaume, tu ne mérites pas ton titre et tu es indigne de l'amour que te porte ta famille, que tu as mise en danger par tes actions idiotes et égoïstes. »

Il retira brusquement la cape du dos de Loki, le reste de son armure se désagrégeant alors qu'Odin laissait tomber la cape de son fils sur le sol. « Au nom de mon père, » commença Odin, une boule d'énergie faisant reculer Loki plus près du tourbillon, « et de son père avant lui... » une autre boule l'envoya encore plus près du tourbillon. Thor se détourna et Loki vit le bout de son manteau disparaître de sa vision, ses liens se défaisant et s'effaçant alors qu'Odin s'exclamait, « je te bannis ! »

Une dernière boule d'énergie lui fut envoyée et atteignit Loki au niveau de la poitrine, alors qu'il trébuchait dans le tourbillon. Il se retourna, se tordant d'une manière extravagante alors qu'il était projeté violemment dans le tourbillon, essayant de rassembler ses esprits tandis qu'il s'envolait vers Midgard, vers la Terre et vers ce qui ressemblait à l'Enfer.

Oo°oO

Très réjouissant tout cela, n'est-ce pas? Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ! :)

Merci de m'avoir lu...

A très vite j'espère!

Manelor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à la fabuleuse** VicVic221**, qui a donné son accord pour que je traduise son histoire. Je n'en suis donc que l'humble traductrice.

**Mot de la traductrice** **:** Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis fort contente de l'accueil chaleureux que vous lui avez faite ! Cette histoire est réellement enchanteresse et j'espère qu'elle arrivera à vous charmer comme elle a réussi à le faire pour moi.**  
**

Concernant l'histoire originelle, l'auteur est actuellement en train de la réécrire, en voulant rajoutant un POV omniscient. Pour l'instant, elle n'a réécrit aucun chapitre. Je suis, pour ma part, assez avancée dans la traduction. J'ai donc décidé de continuer à publier cette histoire telle qu'elle est écrite actuellement. Lorsque l'auteur aura terminé d'écrire cette réédition, je retraduirai peut-être les chapitres mais je vous tiendrai au courant à ce moment-là ;)

Je remercie mes deux fabuleuses bêtas que sont** EstL** et **ChatonJoli**... et je remercie aussi **James75**, **Dee Mill**, **Liline37** et **Hinata des bois** pour leur review!

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et à très vite !

Manelor.

Oo°oO

« Raleigh ! » La voix de Jenny résonna fortement dans mes oreilles et je me retournai pour lui faire face, clignant des yeux. Le visage de Jenny se détendit, l'inquiétude laissant place à un sourire sur ses traits. « Bon retour sur Terre. » dit-elle, s'asseyant avec moi sur les marches de la cage d'escalier. « Tu vas bien ? »

J'acquiesçai, balayant les miettes que mon scone avait laissées sur mon jean, avant de lever les yeux vers elle, « Super. » lui dis-je. Ce n'était pas vrai, pas du tout même, et je me demandais durant une seconde pourquoi je mentais à celle qui était supposée être ma meilleure amie. J'allais beaucoup moins bien que 'super', mais mieux que 'terrible', mots qui faisaient tous deux partis du large spectre des sentiments humains – j'avais décidé de rester dans la moyenne et assez modeste. Super était sûrement une bonne réponse, et aucun mot ne pourrait réellement coller avec le comment je me sentais sur les nerfs dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Jenny choisit ce moment pour me faire revenir à la réalité une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle prenait ma tasse de thé et qu'elle soulevait le couvercle, me volant une gorgée de ma boisson. Je levai les yeux, fronçant les sourcils légèrement alors qu'elle remettait le couvercle et je tendis la main vers ma tasse, avec la ferme intention de la reprendre.

« Bien. » dit-elle alors que je reprenais ma tasse de thé, « Bref, je te disais… » Elle posa son sac sur ses genoux. « Il y a une fête ce soir. Tu viens ? »

Je haussais les épaules, continuais à prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant de relever les yeux, en avalant une autre bouchée. « J'ai un travail, tu te souviens ? »

Elle soupira fortement et regarda vers le ciel, secouant doucement la tête. « Oh, ouais, comment ai-je pu oublier... » murmura-t-elle, roulant des yeux. « Tu tiens la caisse d'une librairie, assise toute seule, toute la nuit. Une pure tragédie. Combien de personnes veulent vraiment acheter de vieux livres après vingt heures ? » me demanda-t-elle. « Parce que je pense humblement que le commun des mortels est chez lui à cette heure-ci. »

« Tu en serais étonnée. » lui fis-je remarquer, bien que je sache qu'elle avait raison. Après vingt heures et la nuit tombée, il était rare de voir quelqu'un entrer dans le petit magasin simplement pour acheter un livre. Elle bougonna quelque chose dans son souffle qui était indiscernable et je la regardais, finissant le scone avant de prendre une petite gorgée de mon thé, laissant la boisson chaude me brûler la gorge alors que je déglutissais à plusieurs reprises, réfléchissant à une réponse quant à ses murmures. Finalement, je haussai les épaules. « Je dois impérativement gagner de l'argent, tu le sais. » lui dis-je.

« Tu plaisantes. » murmura-t-elle, me regardant fixement, irritée. « Ton père est ingénieur sur New York et ta mère gère une société de placements. Je pense que ta situation est tout à fait correcte. »

Je secouais la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Ils ne me payent pas ma nourriture et mes loisirs, Jenny, et tu le sais. »

« Ils ne rechignent pas tellement à donner à _Ben_ ce qu'il veut, quand il veut. » répondit-elle aigrement.

« Ben a quinze ans. » lui dis-je. « J'en ai dix-neuf, c'est un peu différent. »

« Ouais, mais tout de même, ton père t'aiderait financièrement si tu acceptais son soutien. » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu te souviens quand nous sommes allées à Paris, il y a deux étés de cela ? »

« Tu as acheté un vin hors de prix, nous sommes allées à un opéra que nous n'avons même pas écouté et tu as vomi aux pieds d'une vieille dame parce que tu avais trop bu. Ceci, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, même si j'essayais. » répondis-je, lui jetant un regard noir alors que je parlais.

« Et tu as aimé cela. » me rappela-t-elle, ignorant mes plaintes. « N'oublie pas cette partie. Il a payé pour tout et tu sais qu'il n'a pas émis d'objection à cela. En fait, je parie qu'il aurait l'impression d'être le Père de l'Année si tu le laissais juste te donner un coup de main, pour éviter que tu travailles la nuit – ce qui n'empêcherait pas la Terre de tourner, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter. Raleigh Alexander en tant qu'étudiante sans emploi et ayant une vie qu'ont toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, ce ne serait pas ce qui déclencherait l'apocalypse. »

« Jenny, laisse tomber. » Je me remis debout, je passai mon sac de cours sur mon épaule et commençai à marcher à travers la cour. Jenny me suivit de près, lançant son sac sur son épaule alors qu'elle m'emboîtait le pas. Je me retournai alors pour la regarder et je l'avertis. « Sérieusement, je ne veux pas en parler. »

« D'accord. » Jenny leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Je souhaite juste que tu te ménages un peu, de temps en temps. »

Je la regardai, les yeux plissés, avant de reprendre ma route. « Je vais bien. » lui dis-je. « Je vais aller au magasin, comme toutes les nuits et je serai là demain matin quand tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te tenir les cheveux alors que tu vomis tripes et boyaux. »

« 'Leigh, allez, juste une fois ! » Elle saisit mon bras alors que nous étions dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment et nous nous rapprochâmes alors que nous empruntions un des longs couloirs menant vers notre cours du matin. « Brian sera là. » murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je la regardai, réellement curieuse pour la première fois. « Brian McNally ? » lui demandais-je lentement.

« Oui, Brian McNally, le joueur de rugby avec qui _tu_ veux sortir ou faire des cochonneries, peu importe. Dans tous les cas, il sera là. » me dit-elle, souriant largement. Ses yeux bleu clair cherchèrent les miens et tandis qu'elle souriait avec espièglerie, ils devinrent brillants de malice quand elle se rendit compte que je considérais sérieusement la chose.

Je la regardais fixement, pesant lentement le pour et le contre. « Quand commence cette fête ? »

« Aux alentours de vingt et une heures, je pense, je ne sais pas, mais ce sera une méga fête. Apparemment, un des footballeurs est un ami ou de la famille de quelqu'un qui a une grande maison à St John ; ils partent pour le week-end et il doit s'en occuper. »

« Ce n'est pas dans un club tout simple ? »

« 'Leigh, peux-tu être sérieuse… »

« Jenny, je ne suis pas idiote. » l'interrompis-je. « C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, oublie. Je viendrai si tu y tiens vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas juste moi, c'est aussi Brian qui veut que tu viennes. » dit-elle, inclinant la tête sur le côté ; elle mit quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et commença ensuite à rassembler ses longues boucles blondes en une queue de cheval, les attachant à l'aide d'un élastique qui était autour de son poignet. « Je te parie que ça va être super fun. » dit-elle. « Il est assez hot. »

Je levai les yeux, soupirant lourdement. « J'ai dit oui, non ? » Lui demandai-je. « De toute façon, je dois aller travailler à seize heures, peux-tu simplement déposer mon ordinateur portable dans notre chambre ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Ouais, je le déposerai Tante Eva arrive de Canterbury et je dois donc la retrouver pour dîner. »

« Merci. » Je lui souris et décidai de la taquiner. « Tu risques de bien t'amuser avec tata, non ? »

Elle roula des yeux, ignorant ma raillerie. « Je t'en prie. » me dit-elle.

Bien que nous fussions meilleures amies, Jenny et moi étions diamétralement opposées. Nous nous étions rencontrées en troisième, quand j'étais partie vivre avec ma mère à Cambridge et qu'elle avait osé m'inscrire dans une pension prestigieuse pour le reste de mon enseignement secondaire. Jenny était une personne qualifiée de populaire, une élève appréciée de tous et déjà bien intégrée à mon arrivée j'avais d'ailleurs été choquée quand elle s'était prise d'affection pour moi, me choisissant comme partenaire de projet en classe et j'avais été encore plus choquée de constater que derrière sa beauté se cachait une personne brillante et extrêmement intelligente.

Nous nous étions alors inscrites à la même université, à notre grande surprise et nous avions décidé de déménager sur Londres ensemble en automne, commençant à étudier à l'université ensemble. Elle avait choisi littérature, avec pour ambition de devenir, un jour, journaliste pour le journal _The Guardian_ alors que j'étudiais le droit et que j'avais pour ambition de prendre n'importe lequel des emplois qu'un patron voudrait bien me proposer. Je ne savais pas du tout où je voulais vivre et encore moins ce que je voulais faire, mais Jenny, si. Elle était extravertie, aimée sortir et être le centre de l'attention alors que je restais assise et que j'observais les gens, aimant le calme beaucoup plus que danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Malgré toutes ces différences, Jenny était ma meilleure amie et j'étais soulagée de l'avoir à mes côtés, heureuse qu'elle ait réussi à me sortir de mon cocon quand cela avait été nécessaire et heureuse qu'elle soit toujours présente aujourd'hui.

Elle me stoppa à côté de la porte de l'amphithéâtre et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face, sa voix baissant d'une octave en guise d'avertissement. « Que je me fasse bien comprendre, tu as intérêt d'arriver avant minuit. »

J'acquiesçai, retirant lentement bien que brusquement sa main de mon bras. « Après avoir terminé mon travail, je file me changer et je monte dans un taxi. Je serai là aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, minuit au plus tard, je te le promets. »

Elle sourit. « Je te prends aux mots. » me dit-elle doucement, alors que nous rentrions dans l'amphithéâtre, prenant place toutes les deux vers le fond de la salle.

Je ris doucement, la regardant. « Tu sais, cela n'a vraiment aucun sens pour moi que tu prennes ce module alors que tu fais des études de littérature. »

« Hum… » Jenny me regarda alors qu'elle sortait son bloc note de son sac. « Étudier le français et le grec ancien, ce n'est pas simplement de la littérature. J'aspire aussi à apprendre de jolies langues et pour ce faire, je dois aussi comprendre leur histoire. Je pense que c'est principalement pour ceci que je me force à venir ici. »

Je riais, ouvrant mon bloc note sur une page vierge. « Quelle bonne blague. » lui dis-je.

« Le russe n'est pas une très jolie langue. » me rappela-t-elle. « Personne n'a jamais dit que le russe était une langue romane. »

Je lui souris faiblement, avant de regarder vers l'avant alors que notre professeur arrivait, faisant l'appel. « Je ne connais pas grand-chose à cette langue, mais il y a quelques mots russes très agréables. » murmurai-je en levant la main lorsque le prof dit mon nom.

« N'utilise pas la langue russe contre moi maintenant. » me railla-t-elle, levant sa main quand elle fut appelée à son tour. « Je pourrais penser que tu ne cherches qu'à m'insulter. »

Je gloussai, griffonnant sur le haut de mon bloc note avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil, me penchant légèrement vers elle. « Maintenant, » murmurai-je. « Si je voulais vraiment le faire, je ne te préviendrais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour oser te dire que, quand tu veux, tu es une salope. »

Jenny secoua la tête, tout sourire. « Je mettrai un laxatif dans ta boisson. » me chuchota-t-elle. « Ne me tente pas. »

Je cachais ma bouche derrière ma main, mes épaules se secouant alors que j'essayais de cacher mon fou rire. « Tu deviens une habituée de ces méthodes, Benedict Arnold. » lui dis-je. « Et note bien le fait qu'il a une queue, lui. »

Jenny renifla, rapprochant son bloc note alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. « Tu n'es pas drôle. » me chuchota-t-elle un peu trop fort. « Jamais tu ne feras de comédie. »

« Ferme-là ! » lui sifflais-je, continuant à regarder notre professeur. « Ames va nous… »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'amusant que vous souhaiteriez faire partager à la classe, Miss Alexander ? » Et merde. Ames nous avait déjà repérés. Je levais les yeux vers notre professeur qui était derrière son bureau, ses yeux fixés sur nous. Comme je ne répondais pas, elle reporta son attention sur Jenny. « Miss Pirrip ? »

« Non, Professeur. » dis-je en secouant la tête. « Désolée. »

« Non, madame. » répondit Jenny, secouant la tête, elle aussi.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Souvenez-vous, mesdemoiselles, vous êtes à l'université maintenant et plus à l'école primaire. J'exige le silence absolu durant mon cours. » Elle se détourna de nous alors que quelques-uns de nos camarades gloussaient. Jenny sourit timidement alors qu'Ames continuait son discours. « Maintenant que les pipelettes m'écoutent, veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page deux cent trente-quatre… »

J'ouvris mon manuel, jetant un coup d'œil à Jenny alors qu'elle faisait de même, me souriant de façon diabolique en retour avant qu'elle ne commence à griffonner de petits mots dans son livre, alors qu'Ames continuait son cours.

Edna Ames était une quinquagénaire qui, de ce que je pouvais dire, avait depuis longtemps décidé de faire de la vie des étudiants un véritable enfer. Cela devait être son but premier dans la vie et de ce que je pouvais voir, elle avait réussi. Elle enseignait des cours touchant au système politique français moderne et j'étais sans cesse stupéfiée par le fait qu'elle pouvait facilement amener un jeune homme qui faisait trois fois sa taille au bord de larmes rien qu'avec sa façon de parler. Elle était systématique dans la dévalorisation et avait une politique de tolérance zéro concernant le bavardage et l'absentéisme, particulièrement durant son cours, et elle était connue pour jeter, sans ménagement, les étudiants hors de son cours à la moindre contrariété.

Elle avait une capacité incroyablement saisissante de parler avec un ton extrêmement condescendant, faisant se sentir n'importe quel étudiant comme rabaissé, comme s'il passait en jugement pour ses méfaits et ceci même s'il ne lui avait rien fait, à elle. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais l'accuser d'agir de cette façon car, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle serait probablement respectée pour ses connaissances, mais son cours serait anarchique. Je l'avais croisée à plusieurs reprises à l'extérieur de l'école et elle avait été... agréable, si on pouvait associer le prénom Edna à celui d'agréable. Elle avait souri et s'était plainte concernant le temps, mais elle était rapidement partie et le lendemain elle était redevenue la même personne – rabaissant les étudiants qui avaient le malheur de vouloir se justifier, avec des arguments qu'elle qualifiait de scandaleux et injustifiés que cela soit sur leur devoirs ou encore lors des discussions de classe.

Si elle avait fait de la politique, je pouvais seulement imaginer comment elle aurait été redoutable, elle serait sans doute devenue une oratrice douée et à l'esprit vif. Elle amenait régulièrement la classe à rentrer dans des débats, démontant même le plus brillant des arguments sans sourciller. Pourtant, rien n'était intimidant chez elle, du moins physiquement parlant : elle faisait à peine 1m60 et portait des tailleurs à chaque cours. Elle avait des cheveux poivre et sel et assez bouclés qui retombaient soigneusement autour de son visage en une coupe à la Bob et elle portait des lunettes carrées, avec des verres épais qui la rendaient comique au premier coup d'œil, car elles semblaient agrandir ses yeux. Cependant, elle avait très vite étonné tout le monde et ceci dès la première rencontre, où elle avait adopté un ton très froid, autoritaire et une présence extrêmement intimidante.

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose sur elle, à part qu'elle avait un fils qui avait eu un doctorat à Cambridge et un chat tigré qu'elle aimait beaucoup - elle avait des photos d'eux deux sur son bureau. Ces photos ne l'avaient jamais laissée tomber, surtout durant les jours où elle était particulièrement furieuse contre nous car nous n'atteignions pas ses espérances. Elle nous beuglait alors que nous courrions à l'échec et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le docteur Armando Ames, qui selon elle, pourrait facilement faire le tour de nos minuscules cerveaux, avec un œil bandé tout en étant complètement saoul.

Malgré tout, j'aimais bien Edna, je pense que c'était simplement une personne qui avait beaucoup de caractère et qui, en dehors de la salle de cours, pouvait être une très gentille femme, avec qui il serait plaisant de s'entendre. Jenny, d'autre part, la méprisait et se lamentait régulièrement quant à la façon dont se passait le cours.

Je sortis de ma transe, essayant de rester attentive alors qu'elle commençait à réprimander un joueur de rugby devant nous qui ne prêtait pas assez attention à son cours et qui s'était endormi, ne pouvant donc pas répondre à la question qu'elle venait de lui poser (bien que je me doutais qu'elle était très probablement rhétorique).

Je regardai mon bloc-notes, réprimant un sourire derrière ma main avant de me concentrer sur le tableau, recopiant les points majeurs que j'avais manqués durant le cours tant que j'en avais l'occasion. Dieu savait que si Armando Ames était presque comme un second Jésus Christ, Edna Ames était Satan incarné, car personne n'était exempt de sa colère. Mais, je décidais, alors que je la regardai rassembler les affaires du joueur de rugby qui dormait, se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour le mettre à la porte elle-même, que s'il y avait une chose que Jenny ne pouvait pas lui enlever, c'était que cette Edna Ames rendait ses cours intéressants.

« J'en ai marre. » se plaignit Jenny alors que nous sortions de l'amphithéâtre plusieurs heures plus tard, en route pour notre prochain cours. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit toujours faire ça ! »

Je la regardai, haussant les épaules. Edna nous avait demandé de lui fournir une dissertation de dix pages pour jeudi sur le système politique français au dix-huitième siècle, avec une analyse des facteurs menant à la Révolution.

Jenny gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière. « Je ne peux pas. » se plaignit-elle fortement. « J'ai réellement des tas d'autres choses à faire. » Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, alors que nous tournions au bout du couloir, de façon mélodramatique. « Tu veux bien la faire pour moi, dis ? »

« Premièrement, je n'ai jamais fait tes devoirs, même quand tu m'as supplié de le faire. » lui dis-je en la regardant. « Deuxièmement, tu finiras par le faire de toi-même quand l'échéance approchera et troisièmement, ne penses-tu pas qu'elle sera assez intelligente pour voir que c'est mon style d'écriture ? »

Jenny soupira, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à ma question.

« Oh ! » Elle me regarda. « Tu as lu du Bradbury ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. « Un peu, j'ai déjà eu à faire un résumé sur un de ses recueils _'Fahrenheit-451'_ il y a quelques années. Ben est en plein dedans en classe je crois, pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je dois lire quelques-uns de ses poèmes pour un de mes cours, je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser à elle quand je lis _'La foire des ténèbres'_ »

Je la regardais, arquant un sourcil curieux.

« Tu ne l'as jamais lu ? » me demanda-t-elle et quand je secouais la tête, elle sourit, commençant à réciter le début du poème. « Les fleurs s'épanouissent noires comme la nuit, supprimant la couleur de votre soupir, vignes cauchemardesques bloquant votre chemin, épines qui se tendent pour attraper leurs proies. Et par la piqûre de vos pouces, se rendre compte que leur poison engourdit, à partir d'effroyables fleurs, des rangs d'odeurs s'écoulent, chauves-souris et bestioles volent et rampent. »

Je la regardai et secouai la tête. « Cela ne me rappelle vraiment rien du tout. » dis-je. « Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée. »

« Eh bien, cela ressemble à ce que dit James à chaque fois qu'elle arrive, il fredonne dans sa tête le thème d'Empire. » me dit-elle, faisant référence à un jeune homme qui avait essayé de sortir avec elle durant tout le mois dernier. « Elle est juste maléfique. »

« Elle n'est pas maléfique, » dis-je, fronçant les sourcils, fatiguée de ses accusations absurdes. « Tout le monde saute un de ses cours une fois ou deux, laisse là tranquille, Jenny. »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça avec ta super moyenne. » répondit-elle, d'une voix un peu amère. « Elle _t'aime_ bien. Elle me déteste. »

« Elle ne m'aime pas. » murmurai-je. « Je me contente d'étudier et je suis douée pour ce genre de choses. Je l'ai toujours été. »

Jenny haussa les épaules, apaisée, bien qu'il soit clair qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma déclaration. Nous marchâmes le long de l'allée dans le silence, ne nous arrêtant pas, même lorsque quelqu'un nous appelait par nos prénoms Jenny ou moi, alors que nous passions devant eux. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre dortoir, endurant le temps humide et froid de Londres alors que nous marchions à grands pas à travers le campus. Je gardais ma capuche sur la tête, les mains dans les poches alors que nous avancions.

C'était une des autres différences que j'avais repérées entre Jenny et moi. Elle était toujours bien habillée et chic. Elle revêtait habituellement des robes ou des jupes avec des cardigans et des pull-overs évasés vers les épaules. Je la taquinais souvent en disant qu'elle ressemblait à une Poupée Barbie avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son habitude de s'habiller soigneusement, avec un style extrêmement féminin, ce qui semblait l'ennuyer.

J'étais son opposée en tous points, portant des jeans bleus et des baskets, superposant habituellement un sweat-shirt à capuche et une veste sur des T-shirts ou des pull-overs. J'avais des cheveux auburn assez sombres qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux blonds brillants et mes yeux bruns dénotaient par rapport à ses yeux miroitant, bleu clair.

Je me fichais de cette différence. Cela me faisait simplement rire, particulièrement quand Jenny essayait de me défendre face à ses amis plus vieux, trop heureux de me snober. Il y a quelque chose que j'avais rapidement appris : même si je venais d'une famille riche, cela ne rimait pas forcément avec popularité et bonne intégration. J'étais populaire parce que j'étais amie avec Jenny et je savais que sans elle je serais probablement malheureuse et n'aurais que peu d'amis à l'université. Je pouvais l'accepter, à contrecœur, mais il y avait aussi ce quelque chose que je savais avoir trait à sa personnalité qui me faisait me sentir terriblement en inadaptée et empruntée.

Je la regardais alors que nous montions les escaliers de notre bâtiment et que nous entrions à l'intérieur.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide. » lui dis-je. « Cela ne me dérange pas de te donner un petit coup de main. »

Jenny me regarda alors que nous montions toujours l'escalier vers notre chambre et acquiesça. « Merci. » me dit-elle, sa voix hachée. « Je vais cependant me débrouiller toute seule. »

J'acquiesçai, me traînant lentement après elle dans le hall, jusque dans notre chambre. Je posai mon cartable sur mon lit, sortant mon ordinateur portable avant de le reposer sur le bureau. Je regardai Jenny qui s'était effondrée sur le lit, couvrant la moitié de son visage d'un bras alors qu'elle boudait.

La chambre n'était pas le grand luxe. C'était une pièce standard avec deux lits doubles, deux bureaux et une armoire pour nos garde-robes. La majorité du bâtiment était réparti en chambres individuelles et, c'était lors de ces moment-là que je regrettais de ne pas en avoir une, juste pour pouvoir respirer librement. Jenny, peu importe à quel point je l'aimais, pouvait être une emmerdeuse de première quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Je marchai jusqu'à mon armoire, prenant une chemise propre alors que j'enlevais mes habits. Je sortis une veste à capuche du placard, et après l'avoir enfilée, je mis mon manteau et attrapai une écharpe qui pendait sur un des cintres avant de refermer les portes de l'armoire. Je me retournai, me dirigeant de nouveau vers le lit et je lançai mon cartable sur mon épaule.

« À plus tard ? » demandai-je lentement.

« Génial. » Jenny leva la main, ses pouces levés vers le haut, avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps, gardant un bras drapé sur son visage. « Je serai ici, en train de mourir parce qu'Ames est une salope, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »

Je lui jetais un oreiller sur le visage. « Demande à ta tante de t'acheter une part de tarte, cela arrangera tout. » lui dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en fait... » murmura-t-elle. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte. « Minuit, 'Leigh, il y a intérêt à ce que je te voie avant minuit. Si jamais tu ne viens pas, j'irais te chercher, je te trouverai et je t'en extirperai par les cheveux. »

J'acquiesçais, lui souriant. « À plus tard, Jenny. » En acquiesçant une nouvelle fois de la tête dans sa direction, ouvrant la porte avant de sortir du bâtiment, refermant la porte derrière moi alors que je commençais à marcher dans la rue.

Oo°oO

Je baillai, montant sur un escabeau et poussant une pile de livres, plaçant un lourd volume à la fin de la rangée et je laissai reposer mon front sur un des échelons de l'échelle, soupirant. C'était presque l'heure de la fermeture et j'étais épuisée. Le jour s'était écoulé lentement et alors que vingt heures trente approchait, je me sentais de plus en plus lasse.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le magasin, commençant lentement à descendre de l'échelle pour me diriger vers l'atelier. Je m'étirais, pour me dénouer le dos jusqu'à ce que j'entende un craquement satisfaisant, avant de me retourner. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'au comptoir où je pris l'un des livres qui avaient été mal rangés ou laissés au hasard dans le magasin, puis me dirigeai vers l'étagère où il devait être entreposé.

Ironiquement c'était un livre de Ray Bradbury, ce qui me fit rire sous cape en pensant à Jenny et aux vers qu'elle m'avait récités quelques heures plus tôt. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, le fis glisser à sa place et je me détendis ensuite, regardant fixement les grandes étagères qui se dressaient de manière imposante devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'aimais cette petite et vieille librairie. Elle abritait de nombreuses antiquités, des best-sellers, des livres utilisés et usés et dont j'adorais l'odeur.

L'odeur des vieux livres, du papier usé et de l'encre, c'était ce que j'avais toujours aimé par-dessus tout et j'avais été très heureuse de reprendre le travail de gestion du magasin pour McGregor, un petit vieillard qui vivait à l'autre bout de Londres avec sa femme. Je passai lentement de mes doigts sur le dos des livres qui étaient devant moi, appréciant la sensation de leurs reliures sous mes doigts quand j'entendis le tintement du carillon de la porte.

Je retournai sur terre instantanément, souhaitant que, qui qu'il soit, il repartirait rapidement. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un client maintenant, je n'en voulais plus maintenant. Nous étions à moins d'une heure de la fermeture et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était d'avoir un emmerdeur de client, dérangeant les livres encore une fois.

Cependant, je marchai jusqu'au bout de l'étagère vers l'avant du magasin. Je m'arrêtai au niveau de la première étagère, regardant fixement l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui s'était effondré dans l'un des fauteuils. Il avait l'air épuisé, son visage était pâle, décharné et ses cheveux trop longs, tombaient sur ses épaules. Il devait se geler, me rendis-je compte, regardant fixement ce qu'il portait - ou plutôt ce qu'il ne portait pas. Il avait sur un pantalon et une tunique ouverte au niveau du cou, avec des lacets de cuirs qui s'entrecroisaient et n'étaient pas noués, pourtant il n'avait ni manteau et ni chaussures. Ses pieds et mains nus semblaient être bleuis de froid et je me retrouvais en train de me demander ce que je devais faire.

Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à un sans-abri essayant de dormir sur l'un des sièges. Si je devais considérer sérieusement la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je n'avais jamais eu à faire à ce genre de personne et ceci à cette heure de la nuit. McGregor me disait toujours de les laisser faire et je le faisais, parce que d'habitude, ils restaient un peu et se réchauffaient, avant de repartir d'une façon guillerette. Mais cet homme ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de partir.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, me regarda fixement et avant de regarder le magasin. « Non. » Il secoua la tête et fit un signe de la main comme s'il me demandait de disposer, refermant les yeux. « Je n'exige pas d'aide. »

« Vous… Hum… Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il soupira, ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder fixement, de son regard perçant et froid. « Si tu es, par hasard, en possession d'un livre dont j'ai besoin alors oui, cependant, je doute que tu aies une telle chose dans ton pitoyable magasin. »

Je m'appuyai contre l'étagère, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. « Pitoyable est un peu fort pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas même se payer des chaussures. »

Il me sourit d'un air satisfait. « Le froid ne me dérange pas. » dit-il tranquillement.

« Ouais, je l'aurais parié. » murmurai-je, pris l'un des livres de la pile sur le comptoir, l'ouvris, puis défroissai les pages cornés par les clients. « De quel livre avez-vous besoin ? » lui demandai-je. « Nous en avons toutes sortes - Shakespeare, Bradbury, Orwell, même Martha Stewart si c'est votre genre. »

Il me regarda fixement, moqueur. « Midgardienne… » dit-il, d'une voix doucereuse. Je refermai le livre et le regardais fixement, me demandant jusqu'où il comptait aller comme cela. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire dénigrer par une créature aussi pitoyable que toi, je suis venu pour obtenir un livre qui pourrait m'offrir le sursis d'un destin que l'on m'a imposé injustement. »

« Oh ! » j'acquiesçai. « Je ne peux qu'imaginer que cet injuste destin vous oblige à vivre dans les rues de Londres comme un vagabond, hum ? »

Il resta silencieux, son regard fixé au mien.

« Cela ne peut absolument pas être de votre faute, hein ? » demandai-je. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nos choix ne déterminaient pas notre destin ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. » dis-je, haussant les épaules. Je me retournai, me dirigeant vers l'étagère où étaient entreposés les vieux romans romantiques.

« Le crois-tu ? » me demanda-t-il et je me retournai, étonnée de constater qu'il était debout derrière moi, imposant. Il devait faire au moins trente centimètres de plus que moi, même sans chaussures, ce qui me faisait me sentir assez insignifiante en sa présence.

Je le regardai fixement en retour, le parcourant lentement du regard avant d'incliner la tête. « Ouais, je le crois vraiment. » dis-je. « Nos choix reflètent qui nous sommes vraiment. » lui dis-je. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Pourquoi serais-je d'accord avec un concept qui est usé et entièrement incorrect ? » demanda-t-il, arquant les sourcils.

« Peut-être parce que le reste du monde serait d'accord avec moi ? » suggérai-je, le poussant à l'écart. Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le comptoir, consciente du fait qu'il me suivait, avant de me retourner vers lui. « Ou tous les autres Midjardins ont tords, eux-aussi alors ? »

« Midgardiens. » me corrigea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Peu importe. » lui dis-je, saisissant une pile de livres. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » demandai-je alors que je marchais vers le fond du magasin, replaçant les livres là où ils devaient être alors que je continuais à marcher. « Nous fermons dans quinze minutes. »

« J'ai besoin d'un livre sur les origines des traditions scandinaves qui contient des sortilèges et des directives pour le voyage inter-dimensionnel. » dit-il.

Je me retournai, le regardant fixement avant d'éclater de rire. « Vous ne pouvez absolument pas être sérieux. »

Il me regarda fixement, son visage restant pierreux. « As-tu un tel livre en ta possession ? » exigea-t-il.

« Non. » lui dis-je lentement. « Je pense que vous pourriez appeler le CERN* et leur demander. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient débuté des travaux sur la physique des particules récemment. Peut-être que vous pourriez leur donner un coup de main avec toutes vos connaissances irréalistes ou qu'ils pourraient vous aider en retour, non ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aide, pas que l'on se moque de moi. » me siffla-t-il. « J'ai besoin de ce livre pour retourner sur Asgard et revendiquer le trône comme Roi légitime. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez sauter dans votre machine à remonter le temps et aller au Comic Con. » lui suggérais-je, mettant en suspens le dernier des livres. « Je parie qu'ils auront tout un tas de choses à propos des multivers et d'Asgard. »

« Où sont vos livres sur de telles choses ? » exigea-t-il, m'attirant à lui ; Je récupérais mon bras et le regardais fixement.

« Nous n'avons rien sur ce genre de sujets. » lui dis-je catégoriquement, ajoutant. « Et ne me touchez plus. » Je le poussai pour le sortir de mon chemin, me disant qu'il serait meilleur que je sois près du téléphone au cas où je me trouvais dans le besoin d'appeler la police.

« Alors comment connaissez-vous ces choses ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je sais lire. » répondis-je froidement.

« Midgardienne. » commença-t-il. « J'ai besoin de la source de tes connaissances à ce sujet, c'est impératif. »

« Mon Dieu ! » Je secouai la tête et le regardai, exaspérée. Je m'en fichais qu'il soit sans-abri, il était fou. Asgard ? Midgardienne ? Multivers ? Voyage trans-dimensionnel ? Il parlait comme si c'était possible, d'une façon assez folle et je me demandai s'il constituait une menace potentielle.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, me souriant pour la première fois. Il me révéla un ensemble de dents blanches brillantes alors qu'il souriait. « Je suis un Dieu, je suis un Roi et beaucoup plus. Tu as raison de t'adresser à moi comme tel et tu as intérêt à bien te rappeler ce genre de chose. »

Je rigolais, assise sur le tabouret derrière le comptoir. « Je pense que vous devriez partir. » lui dis-je, indiquant la porte. « Parce que tout ce que je vois est un homme fou sans abri qui parle de contes de fées. »

Il me lança des regards noirs. « Tu oses t'adresser à un Dieu de ma stature avec ce genre de ton ? »

« Je suis tout à fait sûre que si je me trouvais devant un vrai Dieu, il ne serait pas habillé comme un clochard venant tout droit de la Renaissance. » lui dis-je de façon cinglante.

« Je suis Loki Laufeyson. » gronda-t-il. « Tu m'aideras dans ma recherche pour retourner sur Asgard ! »

« Comme c'est charmant de vous rencontrer, Loki Laufeyson. » roucoulais-je avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Je suis sur le point… » Je levai mes doigts, laissant un petit écart entre mon pouce et mon index. « …D'appeler les flics, Loki Laufeyson et je refuse de vous aider dans votre petite recherche du Graal. »

« Alors tu mourras d'une mort lente et douloureuse par ma main. » gronda-t-il. « Aucun mortel ne se refuse à un Dieu ou un Roi. »

Je le regardais fixement, riant nerveusement et ensuite, contre mon meilleur jugement, je me remis à parler. « Si vous êtes vraiment d'Asgard, pourquoi vous ne remontez pas dans votre vaisseau spatial, qui vous ramènerez dans votre palais comme le bon Roi que vous êtes ? » lui demandais-je, gardant mes yeux fermés. « Ils ne veulent plus de vous ? » demandai-je. « N'êtes-vous pas assez digne d'eux ? »

Il frappa alors l'étagère à côté de là où il était debout et je sursautais, effrayée, regardant quelques livres tomber de leur emplacement et, alors qu'il marchait vers moi, sa voix se fit menaçante. « Tu m'aideras ou je te briserai le crâne à mains nues, je te tuerai lentement et je savourerai chaque moment. »

Je pris le téléphone, le tenant fermement alors que j'étais debout, sachant que ma position n'était pas tellement intimidante. « Je vais compter jusqu'à dix. » dis-je. « Si vous n'êtes pas parti quand j'arrive à dix, alors j'appelle les flics et vous serez traîné jusqu'à un asile psychiatrique, endroit auquel vous appartenez sans aucun doute. »

Il me regarda fixement, rapidement menaçant.

« Un. »

Il ne bougea pas.

« Deux. »

Toujours rien.

« Trois. »

Oh merde.

« Quatre. »

_'Pars, s'il te plaît'_, le priai-je silencieusement.

« Cinq. »

Merde.

« Six. »

Juste merde.

« Sept. »

Il fit un pas en avant et je levai le téléphone, essayant de paraître aussi menaçante que possible. _Comment un téléphone antique qui n'était même pas sans fil pouvait paraître menaçant ?_ me demandai-je.

« Huit. »

Il passa devant moi, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir. Je pouvais sentir l'air froid de la nuit alors qu'il entrait en rafale dans le magasin et la porte claqua fermement derrière lui, le verre tintant dans le cadre. Je laissai échapper un petit cri, laissant tomber le téléphone sur son socle et je me laissai tomber sur le sol, respirant lourdement, mon cœur martelant dans ma poitrine alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, terrifiée.

Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, regardant fixement l'endroit où il s'était tenu debout et m'avait menacé, me demandant si je l'avais vraiment fait fuir. Je laissai échapper un gémissement dans un souffle, fermant les yeux et je me levai, commençai à rassembler mes affaires, les jetant dans mon cartable sans cérémonie. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant plus y penser désormais.

Quand je les rouvris, je regardai vers le sol, lentement, marchant jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt et commençais à prendre les livres qu'il avait fait tombé par terre. Je soupirai d'épuisement, prenant les volumes divers jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à un livre particulièrement vieux dont je ne savais absolument pas qu'il se trouvait dans le magasin.

_Mythes et anciennes traditions scandinaves_

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, regardant autour de moi dans le magasin curieusement et je replaçais lentement un des livres de cuisine qu'il avait renversés. Je revins au comptoir, ouvrant le livre et feuilletais les pages jusqu'à l'index, que je regardais curieusement un nom – Il était là. Je décidai que je voulais m'asseoir pour lire durant quelques heures sans être dérangée, je me levai de nouveau, marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et je tirai les stores sur les fenêtres et retournai le panneau sur le côté 'fermé' avant de retourner à ma place, commençant à lire à propos d'un certain Loki Laufeyson.

* CERN : Organisation Européenne pour la Recherche Nucléaire


End file.
